Modus dibalik 'Om Telolet Om'
by CherryRyn96
Summary: keisengan sakura dan teman-temannya membawa kebahagiaan untuk sakura. Tiga kata itu membuat sasuke menjalankan segala rencana dadakannya.


Modus dibalik 'Om Telolet Om'

.  
Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : keisengan sakura dan teman- temannya membawa kebahagiaan untuk sakura. Tiga kata itu membuat sasuke menjalankan segala rencana dadakannya.

Warning : typo , ooc, dll

Happy reading

Di suatu pagi yang begitu cerah , terlihat empat orang gadis tengah menunggu bus menuju sekolah mereka . tak lupa senyum manis selalu bertengger dibibir keempat nya. Dilihat dari seragamnya mereka adalah murid SMA tingkat akhir. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka setiap harinya semenjak dua bulan yang lalu. Menunggu bus dan setelah bus datang mereka akan duduk tak jauh dari sang sopir. Mereka akan mulai cekikikan tak jelas saat mobil mulai melaju kembali. Mungkin ada saja orang yang menganggap mereka gila tapi itu tidak terlalu penting untuk mereka. Sejujurnya mereka melakukan itu hanya untuk modus belaka. Lebih tepatnya modus ke sang sopir.

Bagaimana tidak modus kalau abang sopirnya super duper ganteng, kan sayang dilewatkan. Cuci mata sebelum menghadapi pelajaran di sekolah tidak salah kan.

Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyugga Hinata dan Sabaku Temari, inilah para gadis yang tak pernah absen untuk menaiki bus ini. kalian tentu sudah tau alasannya. Dari keempat gadis ini Haruno sakura lah yang paling menyukai si sopir ganteng, jika ketiga temannya hanya akan naik bus ini saat akan ke sekolah saja, lain halnya dengan sakura. Dia akan naik tiap kali ada kesempatan, maksudnya saat akan pergi ke tempat les, ke toko buku bahkan kerumah bibinya yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 200 m dari rumahnya.

Katakan dia berlebihan. tapi mau bagaimana lagi , rasanya kalau tidak melihat si abang supir super ganteng yang satu bulan lalu diketahuinya bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, yah gimana ya? Sama halnya seperti gitar tanpa senarnya.

.  
Disinilah mereka sekarang duduk saling berhadapan di dalam bus dengan smartphone di tangan masing masing dan tak lupa suara yang mulai cekikikan tak terkontrol itu. "sakura ayolah, kau saja yang lakukan ya?" kata ino dengan tampang memohonnya.  
"ogah ah, kau tidak lihat gimana muka si abang sasu super ganteng itu. Dingin sekali ino. Bagaimana kalau dia marah dan setelah itu memakanku?" jawaban konyol sakura itu membuat ketiga temannya tertawa.

"sakura-chan tidak mungkin dia memakanmu." sahut hinata dengan tawa kecilnya

"kau ini lucu sekali sakura. Bagaimana mungkin dia memakanmu. Dengan melihatmu saja dia akan tahu kalau dagingmu itu pahit dan akan membuatnya sakit perut, kau kan suka tidak mandi pagi, hahahha." kali ini seorang gadis berkuncir empat atau sebut saja temari yang mengatakannya dengan tawa terbahak. Dia benar- benar gemas melihat tingkah sakura, apalagi sekarang dia sedang memajukan bibirnya.

"Ihhh temari kejam sekali. Aku kan hanya tidak mandi pagi saat hari libur saja. Itu pun bukan disengaja. Aku hanya malas bangun dan membuyarkan mimpi indahku bersama sasu-kun tahu" sungut sakura sebal.

"sudahlah sakura , ayolah ini lagi booming dan hot hot nya sekarang . hanya tiga kata kok. Lagi pulakan ini kesempatan bagus. Ya.. Ya mau ya?"

"baiklah" sakura menyerah setelah sedikit dirayu ino.

"OM TELOLET OM" teriak sakura dan hal itu berhasil membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya, tak terkecuali si supir ganteng kita, Uchiha sasuke. Sasuke pun menghentikan laju busnya. Berdiri dari tempat kemudinya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah sakura.

"Mau Telolet neng? Tunggu bentar ya abang ke toilet dulu." sasuke melangkah menjauhi sakura. Tapi di langkah ketiga nya sasuke berhenti . "nggak tanya ni abang mau ngapain?" sasuke memandang sakura.

"ehhhhh? Emang mau ngapain?" tanya sakura dengan tampang polos yang membuat ketiga temannya melongok dengan mulut sedikit terbuka melihat interaksi antara keduanya.

"abang kebelet si neng, kebelet pengen cepet cepet nikahin eneng." sasuke pun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan keempat gadis remaja itu dengan wajah yang merona hebat. Lihatlah sakura bahkan sudah seperti ikan kekurangan air.

Tanpa mereka sadari si abang sopir yang super ganteng seperti kata mereka tengah melompat dengan tangan yang mengacung keatas dan senyum kebahagiaan.

Bagaimana sasuke? Apa kau akan berhenti jadi sopir bus gadungan sekarang?. Ini lah uchiha apapun yang diinginkan pasti akan ia dapatkan.

The end.

Ini gara-gara liat meme om telolet om yang lagi booming. Dan terciptalah ini.

.

Omake

Disinilah sasuke, duduk dibelakang kemudi busnya dengan sedikit mencuri-curi pandang ke seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah cekikikan bersama ketiga orang temannya melalui kaca spion yang berada tepat didepannya. Dia bahkan samar samar bisa mendengar apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Senyum tipis itu tersungging di bibirnya kala mendengar dirinya disebut sebut oleh keempat gadis itu. Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuknya?. Sudah cukup dia menahan diri selama beberapa bulan ini. Ketika mendengar gadis itu berteriak 'Om Telolet Om' otak sasuke mulai berputar menyusun rencana yang akan membuatnya mendapatkan gadis yang sudah menarik hatinya itu.

Terima kasih


End file.
